


The beginning

by orphan_account



Series: love and Secrets [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward ask Skye for help</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

Agent Ward watched as Fitz and agent Trainer sat idly by and talked about whatever was on their minds. He tried to hide the jealousy that flashed through. This guy just waltz in and tries to get back into Fitz’s good graces. Agent Ward wasn’t going to let that happen. But he had to come up with an idea first

“Hide the anger big guy. It’s not a good look.” Ward ignored Skye’s remarks and continued to watch Fitz and agent Trainer talk.

“Skye I need your help. I need something to break those two apart. I know it’s not like me to manipulate…”

Skye held up a hand. “No problem dude


End file.
